


Don't let Tony play with artifacts

by Nathamuel



Series: Avengers Rare Pair Fest [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bruce is sorry, M/M, Tony isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony's little accident it's someone else's turn now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let Tony play with artifacts

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers: animal transformation
> 
> Thanks to dawnmarie for the beta.

Tony was laughing. That was never a good sign, at least not in the context and setting of a lab that contained an artifact S.H.I.E.L.D. had acquired not too long ago; an artifact which Tony Stark and Bruce Banner had just now examined. There had been a flash of light or something like that. Steve didn't dare open his eyes. From the direction of Bruce was a suspiciously awkward silence. Fortunately the Hulk had not been startled out of him at least.

Steve opened his eyes and looked up at Bruce, a vague apologetic expression on his face while Tony's was one of pure amusement. Probably schadenfreude too, since he had only gotten back his dangly bits a few weeks ago.

It seemed it was Steve's turn now. He looked to his side. Bucky's turn too, obviously. 

Steve sighed at what he saw. A black wolfish looking dog stared back at him in what could only be described as resignation.

"This is really weird." the canine said in Bucky's voice.

"Well, at least you can still speak." Banner piped up, apology firmly fixed on his face, but the corners of his mouth were twitching.

Steve glanced down. Golden, fluffy looking fur covered what were unmistakably two legs of a dog leading from his shoulders down to two paws, which also unmistakably belonged on a dog. 

He sighed and wondered if there was ever going to be a normal time in this house. 

Clumsily he god to his feet and sat down on his butt again. There was a strange wiggling sensation back there and he looked over his shoulder. His tail, oh god he had a tail! And it was twitching nervously.

"Look who's excited to see us." Tony cooed in a voice that was normally directed at cute animals. It was a fluke, because in the next moment he broke into pearls of laughter again. 

Steve felt himself growl, baring his teeth and heard Bucky doing the same off to his side. He had to fight the urge to bite the engineer's leg.

Banner winced, maybe guessing the soldier's turn of thought and took Tony by the shoulders to lead him over to a different part of the lab.

"We'll find a way to turn you back. Don't worry." He called back over his shoulder. "Until then, why don't you get comfortable?" 

Steve gave a huff at that and felt Bucky nudge his side.

"Sooo" Bucky began "wanna try out these bodies?" he asked, leering.

Steve wouldn't have thought it possible for a canine to waggle his eyebrows. But there was Bucky unmistakably waggling his at Steve.

Steve felt his own raise in surprise before he snapped his teeth at the other dog and then walked past him. He put a deliberate sway to his behind, raising his tail half in invitation and looked back at the other.

"You coming?"

The black dog almost stumbled over his own paws in his haste to follow the golden retriever.


End file.
